Deathly Weather
by AkuDemyfan
Summary: The weather can be harsh for someone who controls an element. Without help it could become deathly danger.
1. Hard Rain

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hard Rain  
**

The castle where the Organization lived had changed place. They had actually realized few years ago that the Kingdom Hearts couldn't provide them what they wanted. The hearts were within the Heartless that had taken them down. Well, for everyone else except Roxas. The kid was after all a Keyblade Master and shared a heart with his other, Sora. The current place where the Nobodies lived was at Radiant Garden, the former Hollow Bastion. Also, the Organization had become quite close friends with the Keyblade Masters with Roxas' help. Most of the Organization had gotten most of their memories back and sometimes at summer they left back to their homes.

Demyx was dancing in the rain. He loved when it rained. Mostly Demyx was alone when it rained since no one else liked it so much. There were times when Axel or someone else would join him but those were few.

Demyx had without notion danced into the city. He was going through the streets and dancing to the silent music of the rain. Suddenly he stopped. Something wasn't right. The rain was getting harder and faster but that didn't matter to Demyx. He could handle any rain that the nature was throwing at him. Well, anything else except snow and ice. But it wasn't the slight change in the weather that stopped Demyx, it was the fact what he found through it.

Demyx had a slight ability through his element. He could quite fast get a map of a world he is in through a rain. And that wasn't all. Demyx could also find anyone and anything through the rain. He would know exactly where people were, he could recognize them not to mention he could talk to the people through the rain and water.

Demyx followed the rain quite disbelieving. _"It can't… Someone's fooling with me."_ Demyx though while going through the streets in the city. Eventually he came to the small alley where the slight knowledge was taking Demyx.

In the end of the alley was someone. The person was shivering really badly. Demyx stared in slight shock. _"It so can't be…"_ Demyx thought but cleared his mind. "Axel?" He called out and the person looked up. Demyx couldn't believe it. He stared for a while before he rushed to Axel. "What are you doing here?" Demyx asked shocked.

Axel stared at Demyx not fully recognizing him. "Dem?" He asked quietly. Demyx nodded and carefully helped Axel up.

"What are you doing here, Axel? I thought you were on a mission." Demyx asked getting worried. Axel shook his head and leaned against the wall. "Hell, you're cold as ice… What happened to you?" Demyx asked worriedly while helping Axel to lean on him.

Demyx created a dark portal and helped Axel through it. Axel didn't say a word no matter how many times Demyx would try to ask it out. Demyx took Axel to Vexen to get healed. Right after that Vexen kicked Demyx out of the room and called Zexion and Marluxia to help. Demyx paced around behind the door. He had no idea what was going on and he really didn't like it either.

Few hours later Zexion came out. "How is he?" Demyx asked straight off.

"Calm down. He will be fine. I'm glad you found him in time." Zexion replied and carefully guided Demyx to the living room. "If he would have been even little bit longer out in that weather… He could have come down with hypothermia." Zexion continued. Demyx gasped in shock and started to pace again. "Nine, he will be fine. You found him in time." Zexion tried. Demyx sighed and nodded.

"What happened to him?" Demyx asked worriedly. Zexion sighed and sat down to the sofa. Demyx followed and sat next to Zexion. "Zexy, please, tell me…" Demyx pleaded quietly. Zexion looked up to Demyx and sighed again.

"He was sent to check out how much of Heartless were in Traverse Town. No one knew that there was coming a rain storm." Zexion replied. Demyx stared shocked at Zexion and tried to fight back the tears. He knew that Axel hated water. And a rain storm? It could've killed him!

"Nine, calm down. He managed to get to safer place but the rain got him that badly that he couldn't create a dark portal straight off. He had to wait until the storm went past and leave then… He only got a slight cold out this whole thing but he couldn't get the portal open to the castle so he came to the city." Zexion explained. Demyx nodded. "It was just luck that you happened to be out there at the time."

Demyx nodded again and sighed. "Can I go to see him?" He asked quietly.

"I don't see any of reasons why not." Zexion replied with a nod. Before he could say a word forward, Demyx had already left the room. Demyx stayed with Axel until the redhead was feeling well enough to leave the Infirmary.

Few days later the two Nobodies were sitting at Axel's room. It rained outside and Demyx sighed sadly while watching the falling water. "I hate rain…" Axel muttered while lying on the bed and glancing at the window. Demyx sighed again.

"I know…" He whispered. He didn't dare to ask Axel out with him but Demyx really wanted to go out to the rain. "Listen… I'll come back after few hours…" Demyx said while standing up. Axel sighed and looked at his friend.

"Even if I hate rain and water it doesn't mean that I'd hate you. Got it memorized?" Axel told out. Demyx smiled a little but nodded.

"Thanks… I'll go out for a while… See you soon." Demyx said while creating a dark portal but before Demyx could go through it, Axel stood up and took a grip on Demyx's wrist.

"You're not going without me." Axel replied with a grin. Demyx stared at him quite shocked. Axel laughed. "You saved my life and I know you can keep the rain off of me." Axel said with a nod. Demyx smiled, chuckled a little and took Axel through the portal.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


	2. Snowstorm

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Snowstorm  
**

Demyx and Axel had left to hike. The weather was nice and some snow was on the ground from the last night. Demyx was quite happy about the snow and once in a while did a small snowball and threw it at Axel. Axel only chuckled and tried to throw one at his friend but the snowball always melted before Axel could do much of it.

They didn't have much of stuff with them. Actually, they only had some food along. While getting higher the wind started to pick up a little. Axel didn't give much of notion about it. Neither did Demyx. The slightly colder wind wasn't that of bad yet. Then small snowflakes started to fall from the sky. Demyx squealed happily and started to dance around in the slight snowing. Axel chuckled at him but they did keep on walking forward.

The two of them had thought about going up to a small cabin which the Organization owned. Demyx and Axel knew the place since they had gone to there once in a while, mostly at summer. This time they just had had enough of boredom at the castle and left to hike to the cabin. The weather wasn't supposed to turn deathly…

Little by little the wind picked up, the snowing turned into icy haze and the temperature started to drop quite fast. "Come on, Dem, we gotta get to the cabin as fast as possible!" Axel shouted through the wind and tried to speed up. Demyx had started to shiver and tried to follow Axel's pace but he was falling behind quite fast.

Demyx had put as much and as warm clothes on as he could but it didn't help when the cold came down. Demyx shivered even harder and started to slow down until he couldn't move anymore. Demyx gasped and fell to his knees in the snow. He couldn't move or make any noise to get Axel's notion. He only stared how Axel kept walking further into the fast falling snowstorm.

Axel had a feeling something wasn't right. He glanced once behind and saw a small snowman. He didn't notice Demyx anywhere. "Demyx!" Axel called but got no answer. Suddenly something hit him. They never passed a freaking snowman! The red head turned fully around and ran to the snowman. "Oh hell… Demyx!" Axel shouted when he realized that the snowman really was his friend.

"Hang in there, Dem…" Axel whispered while kneeling down next to Demyx. The Nocturne was still shivering quite badly, so Axel knew that his friend was still alive. "Don't you dare to die on me, Demy…" Axel said while he hugged his friend and started to try and get him warmer.

Axel looked around to find something worth of shelter but saw nothing through the snow. He tried to create a snow wall around them but all the snow he touched, melted. Axel cursed his too high body temperature for not being able to touch on the snow.

Axel kept on being as close to Demyx as possible and ran his hands up and down to create as much of warmth as possible. He took his warm coat off and carefully put it around Demyx to give slightly more warmth through it. _"Damn it, why the freaking snowstorm had to start now? Couldn't it wait till we got to safety of the cabin, huh!"_ Axel cursed while quietly talking to Demyx and trying to keep his friend alive.

Without notion Axel had started to melt the snow around them and little by little he created a small cave. Axel noticed it only when he realized to see the ground under them. He looked around and was quite happy to notice the small cave they had gotten into. _"Maybe all hope isn't lost yet…"_ Axel thought and carefully leaned against the snow. He started little by little to create a snowy cave and carefully dragged Demyx inside. _"The storm won't get here…"_ Axel thought and took the backpack off.

He opened the pack and emptied it to the ground. After that he put the pack not too far from Demyx and lit it in fire. Carefully Axel kept Demyx as close to the fire as he could without making any of danger of burning him. The small clearing next to Axel started little by little fill with snow. Axel was slightly happy about it since he knew the storm wouldn't touch on them. Axel only kept a slight hole out of the small cave they were in to make sure they didn't smother in there.

Hours went past and Axel got whole time more worried for his friend. Demyx hadn't moved for long while, he had his eyes closed and felt so cold. Suddenly Demyx moved a little. "Demyx?" Axel called quietly. The Nocturne opened his eyes and nearly freaked out when he realized to be under the snow. "It is OK, Demy! Calm down!" Axel nearly shouted while holding onto Demyx so he wouldn't get to the fire. Demyx calmed down after a while.

"Nothing to worry, Dem…" Axel whispered and carefully rocked him forth and to. Demyx sighed and closed his eyes while carefully leaning towards Axel. "You really don't know how worried I was…" Axel said with a sigh. "Just stay with me, Dem… Don't die…" Axel kept on talking.

Demyx opened his eyes again and smiled a little. "I'm gonna be OK." He whispered and Axel nodded. He let go of Demyx and the Nocturne turned to look at Axel with a smile. "Thanks." He whispered. Axel smiled happily and chuckled a little.

"It's nothing, Demy. I'm glad you're OK." Axel replied and gave a quick hug to Demyx. "Wait here. I'll check if the storm would've slowed down by now…" Axel said and started to make a small cave towards the place they had come from. Once far enough from his friend, Axel started carefully stand up and melt the way open.

He inhaled some fresh air and looked around. There was no sign of storm. Axel kneeled down again with a smile and nodded to Demyx. "Close clear." He stated and came back to his friend. "Though, before we go it might be good idea to eat something, don't ya agree?" Axel asked and nodded to the scattered food on the ground.

Demyx blinked but nodded. "Where's the pack?" Demyx asked while choosing one of the sandwiches. Axel chuckled a little nervously while also picking up his food.

"I kinda burned it…" Axel replied with a slight blush and chuckle. Demyx looked at him in slight confusion before he realized what Axel was meaning. He chuckled too and nodded.

"Thanks for saving my life, Ax." Demyx said after they had eaten up some of the food.

"Eh, it's nothing. Just something that friends do." Axel replied and started to take the rest of the food into his pocket. "We probably should continue on the way. You wanna still get to the cabin or should we head back to the castle?" Axel asked when they headed out of the snow cave.

Demyx thought for a while. Axel melted some more of the snow and created nice snowy stairs for Demyx. "Thanks…" Demyx said with a slight blush and looked around. The scenery was filled with new untouched snow. "It looks quite beautiful." Demyx whispered before he noticed something and laughed. "I can't believe this!" He shouted and pointed to something.

Axel looked a little confused but looked what Demyx was pointing at. Axel stared for a while before he started to laugh. The cabin they had been heading to was on their right not too far away. Axel shook his head and chuckled. "Can't believe we were going to miss it. Come on, let's check it out." Axel said and started to make his way towards the cabin. Demyx still chuckled a little but followed Axel none the less.

The house was quite dusty but it didn't matter. This time they didn't stay there too long, just checking that everything was still all right at there. They left inside half an hour and started to head back towards the castle.

Once back at the castle, Demyx took up on a hot bath. He really wanted to relax and get slightly warmer. Axel then again was left to answer on the worried questions about the snowstorm and mainly about Demyx's condition. Axel explained the whole thing and told that there wasn't any of danger anymore. After the explanation Vexen started to work on a cloves that could prevent Axel melting the snow as well as shoes for the same pack. "Just in case for next time… Which hopefully never happens." Vexen replied when he was asked about the reason.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


	3. On Thin Ice

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**On Thin Ice  
**

Demyx and Axel were walking on a snowy path. The spring was coming but some of the rivers and other watery places still had ice on them. Even the ground was snowy from place to place. They were heading towards the town for grocery shop. The town they were heading to was on the other side of small lake and the path went quite close from the lake.

Axel glanced towards the lake. "We could cross over the lake and handle this faster." Axel said and walked to the shore. Demyx looked a little suspicious.

"Not the worth, Ax. The ice won't hold any weight." Demyx replied and was going to head back to the path. Axel kept looking from Demyx to the lake.

"I'm crossing it. I'll show you it'll carry my weight." Axel muttered and started to walk to the ice. Demyx stopped and turned to look at Axel.

"Axel! Don't be a fool! Get off of there!" Demyx shouted and took a short sprint to the shore. "Come on, knock it off!" Demyx yelled but didn't dare to go to the ice. "Ax, come on, come back!" Demyx kept on shouting while pacing on the shore. He was really scared. The ice never managed to hold on to a weight at this time of year. _"Shit, this is so not good…"_ Demyx thought panicking.

Suddenly Axel stopped and looked around. The sound he had heard hadn't been too good. Demyx stared shocked at his friend. "Don't just stand there, Axel! Move!" Demyx screamed. He knew that Axel was melting the ice from below himself. Suddenly Axel screamed and fell through the ice. Demyx stared shocked at the scene before he ran to the ice. "AXEL!" Demyx screamed while heading towards the area where Axel had fallen through.

Demyx lay down to the ice and scooted closer. Axel was fighting for his life on the small round area he had created. "Axel, hold on! I'm coming!" Demyx shouted to him while trying to get to his friend. _"Please, don't give up…"_ Demyx thought and watched horrified how panicked Axel really was.

Finally Demyx got close enough but just then Axel fell under the water. Demyx shrieked, shot his hand through the hole looking for Axel and luckily managed to take a grip on his friend's hood. "Come on, help me here a little…" Demyx told him and tried his best to pull Axel up. Finally he did manage to get Axel out of the hole. The ice didn't start to melt under Axel. _"Shit, this is so not good."_ Demyx thought while he dragged Axel away from the hole. Axel was coughing whole time and shivering. Closer to the shore Demyx pulled Axel up and managed to get him to run.

Axel was shivering real bad and kept on stumbling. Demyx couldn't even feel Axel's body temperature as he normally could. _"Don't give up on me, Ax… Hang in there…"_ Demyx prayed quietly while he carefully tried to keep Axel on move.

The red head was icy cold, shivering and coughing. Demyx was scared. He knew he wouldn't be able to take Axel back to the castle, the walk would be too long. He couldn't go to fetch help either since the ice wouldn't hold his weight. Eventually Axel stumbled and fell to the ground. Demyx shrieked and tried to get Axel to get up. But the red head couldn't move. Demyx looked around frantically to find something of help but nothing.

Even the weather started to go against them. The wind picked up and the temperature dropped a little. _"Axel's not gonna make it…"_ Demyx feared but suddenly something came to his mind. Praying it could work, Demyx started to take the snow away from under them and started to create a small igloo around themselves. "Hang in there, Ax… Don't give up…" Demyx muttered while he tried to keep Axel warm and create the igloo.

Demyx called out some water which nearly immediately turned into ice in the cold. Demyx cringed a little but kept on working with the igloo. He needed to get a place where the cold couldn't come. Once the igloo was ready, Demyx started to look for something he could burn. Eventually he put his coat around Axel and took off the shirt. After fumbling with the matches Demyx finally managed to lit the shirt on fire.

Demyx kept holding Axel and running his hands up and down around the redhead. Demyx refused to let the cold get him even though he was starting to shiver quite badly. "Ax, come on… You can make it…" Demyx whispered and tried as hard as he could to get Axel warmer.

Demyx left Axel only once to fetch some branches and other stuff to keep the fire going. Demyx was quite surprised when he felt Axel's temperature rising little by little. Demyx smiled a little even though he was nearly freezing there.

Demyx coughed few times but didn't stop his trying of warming his friend. He kept on talking and trying to get Axel to respond but nothing. Axel only went little by little more limp than he had been.

When Axel woke up he was little shocked to be in an igloo. He looked around in confusion and noticed the small nearly died fire on the middle of the small area. After that he noticed Demyx lying on the ground. "Demyx?" Axel called and tried to shake his friend but recoiled back nearly immediately. Demyx didn't have a shirt and his skin was nearly icy cold. "Demyx!" Axel shouted and pulled the unconscious Nocturne up from the cold ground.

Suddenly Axel noticed the slightly smaller coat that had slipped off from Axel. Axel took the coat up and carefully put it on Demyx. Axel kept warming the coat and on that way warming Demyx. Axel even started the fire again and got it burning lot brighter than it had been.

It didn't take than few hours before Demyx woke up. "Axel?" He called out worriedly. Axel sighed in relief but kept on running his hands up and down around Demyx. Demyx blinked few times before he sat up and Axel let go of him.

"Are you OK, Dem?" Axel asked worriedly. Demyx looked at Axel and smiled before he hugged the Flurry.

"I was so worried about you!" He nearly screamed. Axel was little taken aback but chuckled and answered to the hug. "How are you feeling, Ax?" Demyx asked once he pulled off with a smile.

"I'm fine. What about you?" Axel replied with a nod. Demyx stretched a little and tried his hands. He smiled and chuckled a little.

"I'm OK. And Axel… Next time I say don't go to a freaking thin ice you don't go there. Got it memorized?" Demyx said and used up on Axel's catchphrase. Axel chuckled a little but nodded.

"No more thin iced areas. Got it." Axel said and looked once again around himself. "So… I didn't know you could create ice too." He commented with a smile. Demyx blushed a little and turned his gaze off.

"I can't…" Demyx replied hesitantly. Axel blinked in surprise and looked at Demyx little confused.

"You can't? Then how…? Oh, and where's your shirt?" He asked. Demyx sighed sadly and looked at Axel.

"Water and cold weather doesn't mix too well, Axel… You fell underwater and I shot after you… My right arm's still a little numb… And the shirt… I… I kinda burned it…" Demyx explained while running his left hand up and down on his right arm and putting his hand into fist and opening it to keep some feeling in the numb arm. Axel stared quite disbelieving at his friend.

"You burned your shirt… Why would you do that?" Axel asked still not understanding the reason behind it.

"I needed something dry to burn to get the igloo warm…" Demyx explained sadly. Axel nodded and hugged Demyx real fast. Demyx sighed slightly happily. Suddenly something came to Axel's mind.

"You're not gonna turn into another Vexen, are you?" Axel joked a little with a slight grin. Demyx laughed and leaned closer to Axel.

"Not gonna and don't wanna." Demyx replied. Axel laughed too and tried to help Demyx to get some feeling into the right hand and arm.

Once they crawled out of the small igloo Demyx had made, it was starting to be quite late in the evening. "Guys won't be too happy to hear that we didn't go to the shop…" Demyx said while looking around in the darkening evening. Axel sighed but nodded.

"I think they'll understand when we explain what happened." Axel said when they started to make their way back to the castle. Demyx nodded and smiled a little.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


	4. Mage of Thunder

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mage of Thunder  
**

The sky was dark with black clouds. The thunder was roaring but it didn't rain. Two figures were climbing up on a hill. Whenever the lightning flashed or the thunder roared, other one of the figures was visibly shaken.

"Axel, let's go back!" Demyx whined while walking as close to Axel as he could. The read head sighed and glanced once at his friend.

"No way! I'm not going to leave this darn mission undone!" Axel shouted at him and kept on going. Demyx shivered from fear and nearly shrieked at each roar. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Axel, please…. Could you at least walk back to the town with me?" Demyx asked with shaking voice. Axel glared at Demyx and shook his head.

"You can go back if you want but I'm going to continue." Axel told him. He sighed when the Nocturne clung to him. "The freaking storm isn't going to kill you." Axel muttered. Demyx shook his head and clung even harder to Axel's arm.

Axel shook Demyx off of him and glared at him quite harshly. "When has the freaking lightning storm ever hurt you, huh?" Axel asked angrily. Demyx looked off but jumped onto Axel once the roar of the thunder was heard. Axel growled, pushed the Nocturne off of him and stood up. "Quit that already!" He shouted and started to continue his way towards the house.

Demyx hurried after Axel. He really wasn't going to go back alone nor was he going to be left alone either. Demyx kept fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. He was so scared for his life. He could've handled the mission well if the darn storm hadn't come.

"Axel…" Demyx whispered and gulped when the angry red head looked at him. "I'm scared…" Demyx said and Axel only rolled his eyes.

"Big surprise…" He muttered. He had no idea why Demyx would be so scared of a thunderstorm. It had never hurt the Nocturne before so why would it hurt now? Besides, Larxene had only threatened but never done anything. Axel growled once again when Demyx clung to him after another roar of thunder. "Demyx, knock it off! That's freaking annoying!" Axel shouted angrily and pushed the trembling musician off of him.

Demyx fell to the ground and stared quite scared at Axel. He glanced once at the dark clouds and the lightning show. Demyx gulped, stood up and glanced at Axel. The read head had already walked a little bit away from him. Demyx looked back down towards the town and decided to head back to the town. Maybe he still could make it…?

"Axel!" Demyx shouted after his friend. Axel turned to look at the Nocturne. "I'm going back!" Demyx yelled and turned around to head away from the hill. Axel sighed, rolled his eyes but left after his friend.

"Oh, come on, Dem!" Axel shouted, took a short sprint to catch his friend. "The freaking house is so close already. We'll be safe in there." Axel told him and turned the Nocturne around. "See? It's so close already." Axel told him and started to nearly drag the younger Nobody towards the house.

Demyx looked from the house to the town but finally followed Axel. Axel sighed. He didn't know why he had decided to catch the Nocturne and drag him to the house. On that condition the Nocturne wouldn't be any of help on their mission.

Once they reached the door of the house, Demyx seemed to visibly relax. Axel shook his head, called out his Chakrams and tried the door. It was locked but that didn't matter, Axel smirked and burned it open. Demyx didn't mind much about how they were going to get in. He only followed Axel without calling his Sitar out.

"You know, it would be good to be ready to fight, Dem…" Axel muttered to him. Demyx sighed but shook his head. Axel sighed too and started to look around while talking: "You know… After the way we got here, I'm quite sure we're known to be here already…" Demyx only nodded without a word.

The whole house was checked inside an hour. "Seems like whoever lived in here has already left…" Axel told out with a sigh. "Xemnas isn't going to be too happy about this…"

"…You can blame me for it…" Demyx whispered quietly. For the whole hour of checking the house Demyx hadn't said a word. Axel raised an eyebrow at him quite confused.

"Okay… Those were first words from you for a freaking hour… What the heck's wrong with you?" Axel asked quite confused and slightly angry. Demyx flinched a little but still didn't meet Axel's eyes. "Oh, come on! Look at me!" Axel shouted furiously. Demyx gulped and raised his gaze from the floor.

Axel blinked. Demyx was silently crying. "Demyx?" Axel asked worriedly. Demyx looked away again and leaned against the closest wall. "Dem, come on, tell me what's wrong…" Axel whispered and carefully hugged his friend. Demyx blinked a little surprised but leaned against Axel.

"I… I'm scared of thunderstorms…" Demyx whispered with slightly shaking voice. Axel sighed.

"Yeah, I got that already…" Axel said slightly irritating. "Could you tell me something that I don't know, hmm?" Axel asked and pulled apart to look at his friend. Demyx sighed and glanced once at Axel.

"Water and electricity doesn't mix too well…" Demyx whispered quietly. Axel thought for a while before he realized what Demyx was meaning.

"Oh hell… I'm sorry. I should've realized it before…" Axel said with a sad sigh. He hugged Demyx again. "We'll wait here until the storm has gone past." He whispered quietly and Demyx nodded.

"Thanks…" Demyx said with a slight smile when they pulled apart again. Axel smiled back and nodded. "So… What now?" Demyx asked and looked around in the dark corridor. Axel shrugged.

"Dunno…" He replied but suddenly there came a loud crash from close by room. "You heard that?" He asked while taking out his Chakrams again. Demyx nodded and followed the red head towards the end of the corridor.

Demyx stayed behind Axel when they reached to the door. "On three…" Axel whispered and started to count. Demyx wasn't sure what to wait for but something was telling him that everything wasn't all right. Just then Axel opened the door and Demyx realized what had been so off.

Demyx was the first to notice the smirking man at the end of the room. The man created a fast lightning, which he sent flying towards the two Nobodies. Demyx screamed Axel's name but moved fast and pulled Axel backwards while tackling him to the ground. The only thing that Axel understood at the time was the pained scream from Demyx and the dull thud when the Nocturne hit the wall.

"Demyx!" Axel screamed, scrambled to his feet and came to his friend's side. Demyx was gasping for air. The lightning hadn't hurt Demyx too badly but it did paralyze him.

The man, who had dressed into a slightly violet warlock's clothes, walked out of the room with a smirk on his face. "Didn't realize there to be a water mage in here…" He mused while raising his hand for another strike. Demyx closed his eyes to get ready for the thunder that he knew was coming. Axel felt it too but refused to let it through.

When the electricity warlock grinned and was going to bring the lightning down, Axel acted. He called other one of his Chakrams back and attacked. Warlock had to stop concentrating to his attack and avoid the Chakram.

Axel knew he couldn't do much to help Demyx but there was something he could do. He could keep the warlock busy and off of attacking on Demyx. He kept on attacking even though he couldn't get anywhere near of striking but he was after all getting the warlock to back away from Demyx.

Demyx stared worriedly how Axel tried to fight with the warlock. When they rounded a corner and started to go down the stairs, Demyx started to concentrate on getting his body to work. Demyx hissed in pain while creating a water ball. He took the electricity to the ball and out of his body.

Once he was ready, Demyx stood up shakily leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes and thought about letting the electrical water ball fall down but suddenly something came to his mind. Smirking, Demyx created a dark portal and still with shaky steps came to the front hall of the house.

Demyx didn't dare to take out his Sitar because the warlock might find out about it and find him. He decided to let the warlock think that he hadn't moved from where he was left. Demyx leaned again against a wall and waited. He heard the fighters come from the second floor.

Demyx pushed himself off of the wall and started to walk towards the huge stairs at the end of the hall. When Demyx saw the back of the warlock, he attacked. Demyx sent the water ball flying at the enemy. It hit square to the warlock's back.

The electricity mage looked behind him quite shocked which gave a chance for Axel to attack. The red head smirked, sped up and jumped while sending both of his Chakrams at the mage. One of the Chakrams found its place at the warlock's throat and the other at his chest. The electricity mage was more than shocked but fell nearly immediately to the floor dead. Axel called his Chakrams back and smirked quite happily while glancing at Demyx.

After sending the electrical water ball at the warlock, Demyx fell to his knees. He wasn't sure if it had helped at all nor did he see whether it hit or not. Demyx closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"Demyx!" Axel shouted and ran down the stairs. He kneeled down next to the Nocturne worriedly. "Are you OK?" Axel asked while carefully touching his friend. Demyx opened his eyes and looked at the red head.

"Did it help?" He asked quietly. Axel nodded and carefully hugged him. Demyx sighed and leaned close to Axel. "Can we leave now?" He questioned carefully. Axel chuckled a little and pulled apart.

"Of course we can." He said with a smile and with fast moves took Demyx up from the floor. Demyx shrieked a little but didn't protest at all. "Next stop… The Organization's Headquarters." Axel said with a grin and created a dark portal straight to Vexen's room.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


	5. Too Warm Summer

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Too Warm Summer  
**

Demyx was having trouble at breathing. He was sitting under a tree and leaning quite heavily against the trunk of the tree. He kept his eyes closed and tried to concentrate at breathing. Axel wasn't sitting too far from him but most of things he was talking about went straight through Demyx's mind. Axel finally looked at his friend quite concerned. Demyx hadn't said a word for few hours. "Demmy?" He questioned worriedly. "You OK?" Axel asked and frowned a little.

Demyx glanced once at Axel and tried to get up. But his legs didn't work too well and with a slight gasp Demyx fell back down. "I… I can't breathe…" Demyx whispered with barely audible voice. Axel was startled and he tried to get closer to Demyx to help. Demyx gasped and scooted a little off from his friend.

"Demyx?" Axel asked now fully concerned about his friend. "What's wrong, Dem?" He asked. Demyx closed his eyes and opened his mouth few times without getting a word out. He swallowed hard before his voice came back.

"It's too hot…" He rasped. Axel blinked but come to think about it, the summer had been lot warmer than ever before. Axel took a little more space to Demyx since he realized that his body temperature would be like fire to Demyx's skin. Glancing around for help Axel started to think ways to help his friend.

He couldn't exactly bring any water, ice or anything else to cool Demyx's condition. It would whether melt in his hands or get too hot to give to Demyx. Axel finally took his phone out while trying to comfort his sweating friend.

"Roxas? Listen, I need help…" Axel told straight off. "Dem's in trouble… We're at the fir tree at the park. Get others here and take a car." Axel nearly commanded. It didn't take long before Axel ended the call and watched worriedly how his friend fought for his life.

Finally Roxas, Riku and Zexion came to there. "What's wrong with Dem?" Roxas asked straight off. Demyx looked up to see their friends and tried to smile a little but it really wasn't looking too good.

"Too much heat…" Axel whispered quietly. "We gotta get Demyx to somewhere cooler..." He continued. "I can't touch him… That's why I need your help." Axel said and started to pace.

Riku and Zexion helped Demyx up from the ground. "Come on Demyx, stay with us." Riku said worriedly. Axel followed his friends to the car. Roxas took the driver's seat and put the heater to as cool as possible. "Where to?" Riku asked worriedly while putting Demyx down to the back seat.

"My place… It has a swimming pool…" Axel replied and went to sit next to Roxas on the front. "Hang in there, Dem…" He whispered quietly while glancing at his friend. Demyx still couldn't do much nor had he strength to speak but the cool air did seem to help a little.

They drove a short way to a huge mansion. They were stopped at the gates. "I'm sorry but I can't let you in." The guard said while coming to the window.

"Oh, shut the fuck up and open the freaking gates!" Axel shouted angrily. The guard seemed to jerk a little by the outburst but nodded and went to open the door. Roxas drove in and parked the car nearly in front of the front door. "Follow me." Axel said and stepped out of the car.

Riku and Zexion helped once again Demyx out and followed the red head to the door. Axel opened the door as fast as he could and tried to stay as much off of the way as possible. "The pool's just through there." Axel said and pointed just across the living room. "It's indoor pool." Axel explained while closing the door after Roxas.

"Demyx would need something to drink. I'm fearing that he's having dehydration." Zexion said while carefully dragging Demyx through the living room. The Nocturne was leaning quite heavily at his friends. It was hard for him to stay conscious.

"The kitchen's over there." Axel said and pointed to right from the door. Roxas ran straight to there. Axel went to open the door to the pool. He moved off of the way right after he opened the door. "I hope the water's cool enough…" The red head whispered quietly.

Zexion let go of Demyx and tried the water. He nodded and Riku helped Demyx down to the water. Demyx gasped but smiled a little. The cool water was a really good difference for the too warm weather outside. Once fully on the water, Demyx dived once fully underwater and after coming back up to the surface he leaned against the wall of the pool. He smiled and looked around. "Thanks…" He whispered and closed his eyes to let the water cool his body.

"Demyx?" Zexion asked carefully and Demyx opened his eyes to look at his friend. "Why didn't you stay at your house at this kind of weather?" He asked curiously. Demyx chuckled a little.

"I left for a walk and it wasn't this hot at the time. Should've turned back to home when I felt to be slightly nauseas about the heat." Demyx replied, sighed and closed his eyes again. "But then I saw Axel and decided to hang out with him. We went to the beach for a while. It kinda helped on the warm weather. Then we left to walk back to the town and well… I was getting slightly worse but didn't mind about it that much. We sat down under the tree on the park and…"

He dived underwater again and came back to surface after a while. He moved his wet hair off of his face and smiled a little wider. "I tried few times to get up and leave but I couldn't. I wasn't feeling well enough and the heat had struck quite badly. Couldn't concentrate at Axel's talking nor could I talk that of much either… Hell, I always liked the fact that Axel's body is so freaking warm but… But then it was way too warm to be that close to him…" Demyx explained the situation to end.

Roxas came in. "Sorry that I took so much of time…" Roxas said while bringing the class of orange juice to Demyx. Demyx took the glass eagerly. "I kinda couldn't find what I could've brought here. Thought about water but… Well, don't think it to be that of good idea." Roxas explained.

Demyx emptied the glass quiet fast and gave it back to Roxas. "I'll be right back." Roxas said while nearly running out of the room back to kitchen. Demyx had pushed himself up to the edge of the pool. He had his arms crossed on the edge and looked around himself.

Suddenly he chuckled a little. "Don't think it's good idea to be fully clothed when in the pool." He mentioned off handedly. The tree blinked before laughing a little. Axel walked a little closer but still kept enough far from Demyx.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I don't give a damn about the water stuff and getting the pool dirty if it can save your life, Demmy." Axel said slightly chuckling. Demyx smiled at him and pushed himself fully up to the edge.

He sat there for a while before he took his shoes off. Then left the jeans, the shirt and other clothes. Down with his boxers, Demyx dived back to the pool. Axel chuckled a little, shook his head and walked next to the pool. Demyx seemed to have recovered enough from the near death experience.

Roxas came back with a trace of glasses of orange juice. "Thought everyone would like to have something to drink." Roxas explained. Demyx came to the surface, smiled at Roxas and swam back to them. Demyx took the next glass of juice with a happy nod. Roxas smiled and sat down to the floor. "So, you feeling better?" He questioned.

"Yeah, thanks guys." Demyx replied happily. "Gotta just remember next time that I can't take too much of heat or cold." He chuckled a little. Suddenly something came to his mind. "How's Vexen? He's an ice elemetarist after all." He asked slightly worried.

Zexion chuckled a little. "Don't worry about him. He hasn't left his house at all. Luckily he hasn't locked himself into a freezer or refrigerator or other cold place since I've called him several times to make sure he is alright…" Zexion explained and sat down next to the pool. "Though, I was getting quite worried about you, Demyx. You didn't answer to my calls nor were you at your house." Zexion continued little worriedly. Demyx chuckled a little.

"Sorry… My phone's battery died last evening and I forgot to recharge it. And I wasn't at home for several hours. Left out quite early in the morning." Demyx replied with a slightly sad smile. Zexion nodded.

"So… You're gonna be OK, Dem?" Axel asked worriedly. Demyx nodded with a smile. "That's good. I'd be happy if you stayed over just in case but I guess that would be too much asked… Especially by a freaking fire elemetarist, right?" Axel continued. Demyx thought for a while and sighed.

"I'd love to stay but… Well, don't get offended but… I think it won't be that of warm at the evening. Until then I could stay." Demyx answered. He really wasn't too happy to say that being around Axel for now was going to be way too hard. Axel nodded.

"Yeah, I understand. How about this… You guys stay over until evening. You three walk Demmy back home and we'll meet here tomorrow morning?" Axel asked. Others looked to think about it for a while. Well, everyone else except Demyx.

"That sounds perfect." Demyx said smiling. "Right guys?" He asked and glanced at the others. They nodded happily. "So, it's settled then. We'll go home for the night but come back tomorrow morning." Demyx said happily and pushed himself back up to the edge. He thought for a while about pulling Axel to the water but in the end decided against it for two reasons. One, the red head would freak out. And two, the flamer would heat the nicely cool water too much.

Demyx sighed, dived once again into the water but came quite quickly to the surface. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall again. After a while he opened his eyes and looked straight at Axel. "I kinda hope you could join me in here…" He whispered slightly sadly.

Axel sighed but shook his head. "Sorry, I'm not gonna hurt you on this way." Demyx sighed too but knew what Axel was meaning. He nodded and turned to look at the others.

"You guys wanna join me?" He asked but got three _no_ answers. Demyx sighed but chuckled. "Okay, some other time then." He whispered slightly sadly.

By the evening the weather had died down a little and Demyx managed to walk back home. Luckily the weather stayed quite normal through the night and the Nocturne managed to sleep through it. Early at the next morning, before the heat of the day, Demyx met with others in front of Axel's home. This time the three of them were ready for the pool. Axel would've loved to join them in the water but refused because he knew he would just change the water to be too warm.

The rest of the summer went mostly at Axel's house. They played around the pool but went outside once in a while too. But they never stayed there for too long to make sure the earlier incident wouldn't re-happen.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


	6. Under the water

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Under the water  
**

It was the end of the summer, the last warm days before the storm of autumn. Demyx had managed to drag Axel to the close by beach. The Nocturne was swimming on the ocean and tried once in a while to get Axel along but that far the only answer was _no_. Demyx sighed, dived once and came back to the shore.

"Come on, Ax! This one time, please?" Demyx pleaded but Axel shook his head. "Pretty please?" Demyx tried again and put on the puppy-dog-eyes. Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. The red head stood up and took the coat off.

"Fine. But this is the only time. Got it memorized?" Axel said while getting ready to head to swim. Demyx squealed and dived into the water. Axel sighed. It seemed to happen each time at the end of the summer. The two of them would come to the beach and eventually Demyx gets him to the water.

Axel walked to the shore, stared at the water for a while and sighed. He shook his head and took a short sprint before diving into the water. Demyx smiled happily and dived to meet Axel underwater. In the end, the red head was having quite fun with the water wielder. Axel didn't like about the water too much but he did enjoy spending some time with Demyx.

But this time the two of them had come to the shore later than before. The beach had got already one storm few days before and now there was heading another storm which was double the strength of the first one.

In middle of a water fight Demyx stopped. Axel splashed some water on his friend's face but Demyx only shook his head and stared at the sea. "Dem?" Axel called out getting worried. "Is something wrong, Dem?" Axel asked while swimming next to his friend. Demyx blinked and frowned a little.

"Something's not right, Ax…" Demyx whispered before the first bigger waves came. "Shit! I knew we should've come few weeks ago!" Demyx screamed and started to swim back towards the shore.

Axel was quite startled. He left after his friend but the waves were making his swimming real hard. Of course, it didn't bother Demyx since he did control water. When the bigger waves came, Axel fell underwater. He freaked out which only made his situation harder.

Demyx came back to the shore and turned around. "Axel?" Demyx called out and looked around quite fearfully. "Axel!" Demyx screamed but still didn't get an answer. _"SHIT! He's still somewhere in the water!"_ Demyx panicked and ran back to the huge waves. This time he was fighting back at the waves.

Demyx was panicking so badly that he couldn't control the water and make it easier for him to move forward. Shouting Axel's name and trying hard to find his friend, Demyx was getting whole time more worried.

When the third huge wave came over Demyx, the Nocturne was having hard time to remember that he didn't have worry about drowning. Demyx shot back up to the surface and started to cough. He was panicking and he knew that the more time he was spending on this the clearer it would be that he'd come too late to save Axel.

Axel had no idea where he was. He didn't know where was the sky and where was the ground. All he knew was that the waves were crashing him quite badly. He had already struck several times against the rocks on the water. _"Shit, I just hope there won't be any sharks around…"_ Axel thought when he realized that he was bleeding. _"Dem… Help… Please…"_ Axel thought when he fell underwater again.

Demyx was searching the sea and screaming his friend's name again and again. Suddenly he heard something he hadn't heard for long time. Word in the sea. _"Dem…"_ Demyx stopped dead on his work. He looked around in panic, took once a deep breath and closed his eyes. _"Axel… Where are you?"_ Demyx questioned worriedly.

_"Help… Please… Demyx!"_ Demyx shot his eyes open and dived underwater. He knew exactly where Axel was and underwater it was easier to get there. Demyx didn't know how in earth had Axel manage to get so far away from the shore but he didn't dare to think about it. _"Hang in there, Axel! I'm coming!"_ Demyx screamed through the water and praying that he'd come in time.

Axel tried hard to hold on to his conscious and keep his grip on the rock over the surface. The red head was coughing but the waves kept crashing on him, which left Axel nearly whole time half drowned. Suddenly Demyx shot up from the water right in front of him. "Axel!" Demyx shouted happily but worriedly. Axel blinked few times to fully recognize him.

"Hold on, Ax. We'll get out of here!" Demyx nearly screamed over the waves. He stayed right in front of Axel so the waves crashed on Demyx's back and wasn't that of deathly to Axel. Demyx looked around in search of some safer place.

He couldn't create a dark portal in that kind of situation. The waves would crash through it and make it dangerous. He wasn't even sure if he could get Axel into safety through it. "Axel, take a hold on me…" Demyx told him while carefully coming closer to Axel. The red head didn't complain. He circled his arms around Demyx and held on tight.

"Don't let go…" Axel whispered fearfully while closing his eyes and praying to survive alive on this.

"I won't, Ax. Don't worry." Demyx whispered back but he wasn't too sure about getting into safety. He knew few good places where they could get but then again… Getting to those places was dangerous. "Hold on…" Demyx told him and when the next huge wave came, Demyx swam along it to get some speed.

They couldn't get out of the rocky area where the waves had brought Axel. Demyx wouldn't have had any of problems of getting out but for Axel… It would be way too dangerous and the red head was even more than panicked at the time.

Demyx crashed back first against the rocks of the small cliff, which wasn't too far from the shore. Demyx cried out painfully but didn't let go of Axel. "We're almost there, Ax… Hang on..." Demyx whispered and waited for the next wave to get closer to the small cave in the cliff. The wave came and Demyx took the speed from it, managed to get easily through a corner and started to swim towards the cave.

The waves both helped and made it harder. When the wave came there, Demyx managed to get deeper inside but when the wave came out of there, the Nocturne had to hold on to something. Eventually they did get far enough into the cave that there came a small cliff where Demyx dragged both of them.

"You can let go now, Ax. We're safe." Demyx whispered while lying down to the cliff. Axel opened his eyes in the dark cave. Demyx watched at his friend from the rock with a slight smile. "We're safe, Ax." Demyx said again with a nod.

Axel sighed and lay down on the cliff next to Demyx. He closed his eyes and smiled a little. "I'm never going to swim with you ever again." He muttered while calming down from the danger. Demyx chuckled a little.

"Sorry…" He whispered and closed his eyes. Axel sighed and rolled to his back. He stared at the rocky ceiling for a while.

"When can we get the fuck out of here?" He eventually asked and glanced at his friend. "Demyx?" Axel asked worriedly and pushed himself to sit up.

Demyx looked quite pale and he seemed to be on slight pain. He was breathing a little harshly. "Dem, are you alright?" Axel asked getting whole time a little more worried.

Demyx opened his eyes and smiled a little at Axel. "Yeah." He whispered and sat up. Demyx shook his head a little and sighed. "I can't create a dark portal. Not yet at least." He whispered sadly.

"Why not? Are you sure you're alright?" Axel asked concerned. Demyx chuckled a little and nodded.

"I'm just little tired." Demyx replied. He looked at Axel slightly worried. "Can you call out your element?" The Nocturne asked frowning a little. Axel blinked, sighed and closed his eyes.

"Don't know until I try." Axel replied and snapped his fingers. But nothing happened. Axel sighed. "Guess I can't do that yet…" He replied sadly. Demyx scooted closer to Axel and brought his hand over Axel's wrist.

"You're wet and slightly cold…" He mused a little.

"Like I didn't know that…" Axel replied rolling his eyes. Demyx chuckled a little, closed his eyes and concentrated. It didn't take long before he managed to get the water off of Axel and into neat water ball.

"Now… That should help a little." Demyx said with a sad smile before throwing the ball into the water. "Now, unless you're having something against it, I'd like to get some rest…" Demyx replied and lay back down on the ground. Axel blinked at him slightly worried.

"Um… Demyx?" Axel asked while looking around the small cave and the slightly dark water.

Demyx took a deep breath and answered: "Yeah?" Axel looked at his friend and smiled a little.

"Thanks for saving my life." He said honestly. Demyx chuckled and glanced at Axel.

"Anytime, Ax, anytime." The Nocturne said with a smile. After that he yawned a little and closed his eyes again.

Axel wasn't sure how long it had taken before Demyx finally woke up again. The water seemed to have calmed down quite well. Axel himself was feeling quite dry and calm. He shuddered a little at the thought of nearly drowning. Glancing at his friend with a smile, he noticed that Demyx looked right back at him. "You finally decide to wake up, huh?" Axel asked with a smile. Demyx chuckled a little but nodded.

"Sorry…" He whispered while sitting up. "I just wonder why you haven't created a dark portal and got out of here yet?" Demyx asked. He knew that Axel could've done that already. Axel only shrugged.

"Dunno. Maybe I just didn't want to leave you alone. Maybe I didn't feel like it. Besides, I'm not even sure where we are." Axel replied. Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

"Doesn't matter where you are. You don't need to know where you are to get out of there through a dark portal, Ax." Demyx commented. Axel laughed but nodded.

"I know that. I just hope you won't say us to swim back to the shore." Axel replied but got worried when Demyx gasped in slight pain. "You OK, Demyx?" Axel asked worriedly. Demyx blinked few times but nodded.

"Just my back… I guess I hit on the rocks quite badly. What about you? You seemed to bleed a little." Demyx replied worriedly.

"Eh, I'm fine. I already checked those and it wasn't that of bad, luckily… I think I only freaked out since I was quite panicked…" Axel replied with a slight nervous chuckle and crawled behind Demyx. "Now, let me see…" He whispered while creating a small fireball to help him see better. "It's not that bad. It probably would be good idea to check up on Vexen just in case. That is for both of us." Axel said while seeing the several wounds on Demyx's back.

Demyx nodded. "So, you wanna first get back to the shore and check where we actually are right now or do you want us to head straight to Vexen's?" Demyx asked. Axel thought for a while.

"Guess it would be good to check the shore and this place first." Axel replied. Demyx nodded and created a dark portal.

"Let's go then." He said with a nod and walked through it. Axel followed real close. They came out on the shore. Luckily the waves hadn't taken their stuff off. "Get your clothes and follow me." Demyx said while gathering his own clothes. After that they walked to the cliff not too far from the shore.

"We were under this cliff, Ax." Demyx explained while looking down to the water. Axel was little awed.

"Really now?" He asked with a grin. Demyx nodded. "You think we could check the cave someday?" Axel asked slightly hopeful. Demyx laughed.

"Sure. That is, if you're willing to get into water with me ever again." Demyx replied with a grin. Axel blushed a little.

"Sorry 'bout the words…" He whispered. Demyx chuckled and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just forget it. You were panicking and all… I can understand it. I panicked too." Demyx replied and created a dark portal back to the castle. "So, let's get this adventure to end, shall we?" He asked with a smile. Axel nodded and followed Demyx through the portal to get check up on Vexen.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P


	7. Inside Volcano

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Deathly Weather:  
**

**Inside Volcano  
**

Demyx tied the small boat to a close by rock. "That should keep it. So, you ready, Ax?" Demyx said with a smile while turning to face Axel. The red head took once a deep breath and nodded.

It was a nice and warm summer day and the two Nobodies had finally decided to return to check the cave. Nearly a year ago it had been saving their lives from an autumn storm. They had borrowed a boat from close by town and Demyx had expertly guided the boat into the small cave while Axel provided the light. The cave wasn't that of long in the end and they soon came to the end of the cave. Still that wasn't the end of their trip. There started a new cave further inside but this time without water anywhere around.

The two Nobodies walked into the dark cave. Axel kept a small ball of fire to provide some light while they moved forward. The cave wasn't wide enough for them to walk next to each other and Demyx had taken the lead which caused some trouble for Axel to keep the fire on right distance from Demyx yet giving enough of light for both to see. "Maybe we should change places, Dem…" Axel suggested but the Nocturne only chuckled and shook his head.

"The cave's too small for changing places." Demyx replied. "Besides, are you scared that the water could come at us?" Demyx continued with a smirk. Axel sighed but glanced once behind to make sure no water was following them. Demyx laughed. "Relax! I'll keep you dry."

"Right. I'm not worried about the water stuff but I am worried about where we are heading into." Axel explained and rolled his eyes at his friend. Demyx only chuckled.

"You're the fire wielder. Shouldn't you know where we heading to, huh?" Demyx asked and glanced behind. Axel sighed again.

"It's not that. I'm not used to keeping the fire in front of myself and someone else that isn't walking whether behind or next to me." Axel said. "Seriously, I can't see a thing from here and I should keep the fire living."

"You worry too much, Ax. It'll be fine." Demyx answered while chuckling a little. "Besides, what could possibly hap-Aaaah!" Demyx started but suddenly screamed.

"Demyx!" Axel shouted and created a new fire closer to himself. "Dem!" He called and looked around in the dark. The way turned down a little and Axel could see Demyx sitting in the ground.

"I… I'm OK!" Demyx shouted and glanced towards Axel. The red head carefully came down close to his friend and helped Demyx up. "Sorry… Should've checked where I was heading to." Demyx said sheepishly.

"You OK?" Axel asked worriedly. Demyx nodded and took once a deep breath. "Good. Now, we change places and I won't take _no_ for an answer." Axel continued and neatly went past Demyx to take the lead.

Demyx only shrugged but followed Axel further into the cave. The road was taking upwards not as harshly as the drop had come but it didn't matter. After some time they came to a crossing. They had two options of ways. "Which way?" Demyx asked.

"Let's go right. We can check the other way some other time." Axel replied before taking other one of his Chakrams out and slashing it few times at the wall. "Just to mark our way." Axel replied when Demyx gave him slightly surprised look.

They continued the way further into the cave. "Is it just me or is this place getting warmer?" Demyx asked and leaned a little against the wall… But pulled off real fast. "Ouch!"

Axel turned around quite fast. "What happened?" He questioned while coming back to his friend.

"The walls are hot. Where are we heading to?" Demyx replied getting little worried.

"Dunno but we'll find out if we go further, right?" Axel answered and nodded forward. Demyx sighed, nodded and continued to follow the red head. "Well, at least there's coming some light." Axel commented after few next turns on the way.

"Ax… It's getting even warmer…" Demyx complained while starting to sweat a little. "We probably should head back…"

"I think I agree with that… We found a volcano…" Axel replied little awed and worried. Demyx blinked in surprise and came closer to the fire wielder.

"Wow… I think this is your new fave place, huh?" Demyx asked with a slight smirk. Axel shook his head.

"No… This one is going to erupt real soon… We should leave as soon as possible." Axel replied worriedly. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here before it's too late." Demyx nodded and turned around to follow Axel to get out of the cave.

After walking some time the ground shook real hard. Both of the Nobodies fell to ground. "Shit! We gotta run now! Come on!" Axel shouted while jumping to his feet and starting to run.

"Axel! Don't leave me behind!" Demyx shouted while trying desperately to stay after his friend. The cave was shaking and Demyx was losing the sight of the light and Axel. "AXEL!" Demyx screamed but the crashing cave was already taking all of the other sounds. The air around Demyx was getting warmer whole time.

The Nocturne glanced once behind him. "Oh shit…" The light of the molten lava was coming closer. Demyx ran as fast as he could while praying to get the hell out of the place in time.

Axel ran out of the cave to the boat. "Dem, you'd better…" He started while turning around. The Nocturne wasn't there. "Demyx?" Axel called worriedly while looking around. _"Oh fuck… He's still inside the cave!"_ Axel panicked. He couldn't go back but he couldn't leave the Nocturne in there either. _"Come on, Dem, get out!"_

Demyx ran as fast as he could but he couldn't get too far from the heat of the lava. Suddenly he stopped. _"Which way?"_ He had come to a crossing. They had come from other one of the two caves and hadn't noticed the other. Demyx glanced once behind before deciding to take other one of them.

Axel had ran straight through the left side of the caves but Demyx chose the right side… And ended up into a dead end. _"Oh damn it… This is it then…"_ Demyx gulped while turning around and backing against the wall. _"I'm sorry, Axel… Hope you got out…"_ Demyx closed his eyes to wait for the molten lava to come when suddenly the ground gave in.

Demyx screamed but suddenly he was underwater. He blinked few times before realizing to swim off of the drop to prevent the molten lava to fall on him. Demyx had no idea where the underwater cave was taking but if nothing else, it could take to safer place.

Axel couldn't wait anymore. The lava was getting too close because he could see the light coming. _"Damn… I really wish that Demyx got out… Maybe he created a dark portal…"_ Axel thought worriedly before creating a dark portal to get out of the place. The black intergalactic way was looking quite dangerous since it barely kept a shape but Axel walked through it none the less. As fast as he had got through it the portal disappeared. No matter how hard Axel tried to create it again it didn't work. Axel couldn't do anything else than go and check up on Zexion… Just to find out that Demyx hadn't come home yet.

Demyx followed the long dark underwater cave. Even though he didn't see in the dark he could sense his way through the water because of his element. As suddenly the cave had started it ended. Demyx came out to at the sea.

The first thing Demyx did was to come into the surface. _"I made it…"_ Demyx turned to look towards the small island he and Axel had been not too long ago. There was coming black smoke from the highest mountain. Demyx chuckled while swimming to shore of another island. _"Never thought there to be a freaking volcano on that island."_

The Nocturne sat down on the shore and watched the show of the nature. _"Hell, Axel's gonna be really jealous about this… Speaking of him, I truly hope he got out…"_ Demyx thought and sighed. Suddenly he chuckled. "That thing wouldn't even harm him for sure… Hell, maybe he's even walking in that darn lava."

Suddenly the volcano started to spit out rock and lava. Demyx stood up quite startled. He watched awed how high those pieces flew but what goes up has to come down… The pieces started to fall into the island, sea and… Near to the island where Demyx was standing. _"Oh damn… Gotta get out of here!"_ Demyx thought fearfully and tried to create a dark portal but nothing worked. Suddenly one of the huge rock pieces came real close. Demyx shrieked and started to run away from the shore in hopes of getting further from the danger.

The island where Demyx currently was, was small and he came real fast to the other side of it. The Nocturne didn't wait. He dived straight into the sea and swam as deep as he could get. But that didn't help much. One of the pieces of the flying rocks did come after him and struck quite harshly on Demyx's back.

Fearfully and in pain, Demyx finally found a small cave where he swam straight for safety. Demyx didn't go too far from the mouth of the cave but that didn't matter. The volcano blew up fully and several bigger pieces flew close to the cave where Demyx was at… And shut the mouth of the cave. Demyx was trapped.

The water wielder tried to push the rocks off but nothing worked. Since nothing else was to be done, Demyx left to check the cave. It wasn't long and ended up into a small dry area. Demyx pulled himself out of the water and lay down on the ground. _"Damn, that was harsh…"_ Demyx thought, took once a deep breath and closed his eyes. It didn't take long before Demyx fell asleep out of exhaustion.

Axel and others were getting worried. The dark portals didn't work and Zexion wasn't too sure that Demyx would be all right. The only sign of Demyx being alive was the rock that still shined blue.

The time flew past but Axel got even more worried at every passing minute. He kept on pacing around the living room and praying to get even slight notion that Demyx had gotten into safety. Zexion and others kept on trying to create a dark portal back into the world.

Suddenly Zexion got it through. "Hey! I managed!" Zexion shouted eagerly and Axel shot to his feet from the floor where he was lying on.

"I'm on it!" Axel yelled and was going to run straight through the portal but Zexion stopped him.

"Wait. Someone should stay here in case he comes back." He stated. Axel kept looking from the portal to Zexion and back. "If someone is going to find him then it's me. Just wait here…" Zexion tried to reason when suddenly another portal was created not too far from the first one.

Demyx had woken up few hours earlier. His back was hurting real bad and the dark cave didn't give much of hope for the Nocturne. "Damn this…" Demyx muttered while sitting up. Demyx tried once in a while to create a dark portal back to the castle but he just couldn't get it working. He lay back down on the ground and stared into the dark. "I just wonder… Am I ever going to see the others anymore?" Demyx questioned from the darkness. The place was way too quiet for his liking so Demyx decided to talk aloud.

Sighing Demyx created another black portal but this time it stayed. Demyx was quite surprised but suddenly he smiled, shot up to his feet and nearly ran through the portal. _"Finally!"_

Axel and others stared at the other portal. "Okay, who created that?" Zexion questioned just before Demyx walked out of it. "Demyx?" The Schemer asked quite surprised. Demyx looked around quite puzzled. What was everyone doing in here? But he didn't have much of time to think about the question before one red headed male was already embracing him.

"DEMYX!" Axel shouted out of glee and straight off hugged the Nocturne. "I was so fucking worried!" Axel nearly yelled into the musician's ear. Demyx was quite shocked of the fast move and slightly cried out of pain. Axel was startled and let go of Demyx straight off. "Dem?" Axel questioned worriedly.

"I'm glad that you got out safely, Ax…" Demyx replied while giving a slightly shy smile. "Um… What is everyone doing in here?" Demyx asked still little puzzled about the situation.

"Worrying about you, Dem." Axel replied before continuing: "I went straight to Zexy to check if you had gotten home. But nope, you weren't here. Then the dark portals didn't work anymore. Well, at least not back into that world…"

"Oh… I kinda noticed that too. Must've been the volcano's fault." Demyx answered with a nod.

"Dem, what happened? Where were you?" Axel started to ask really worried. Demyx sighed sadly.

"I… You left me behind. I couldn't follow you and I chose the wrong way. Thought to come into a dead end but the ground gave in under me…" Demyx started to explain the whole story. Axel and others listened carefully. While Demyx talked Axel started to check on his friend in case he was hurt.

"Dem… What happened to your back?" Axel asked suddenly really worried. Demyx chuckled little nervously.

"I… I was going to come to that…" Demyx replied and glanced behind himself. Axel gave him a look to continue. Demyx chuckled again. "When I was trying to get out of the island, I jumped into the sea and one of the rock pieces hit on me. I hid into a small underwater cave and decided to wait there but the mouth of it was quite soon closed by the rocks. So I went deeper and found a safe place. There I waited until I could come back home." Demyx explained his story to end.

"Well then, we'd better check that out then." Vexen said and walked to the Nocturne. "Doesn't look too bad but it is going to be aching for some time. To the Infirmary, now." Vexen stated and started to guide the Number Nine out of the room. Axel followed real close.

"You think we could check the cave some day, Dem?" Axel questioned on the way to the Infirmary. Demyx laughed.

"Check it? Ax, it's not even going to be there anymore! The lava has crashed it down for sure." Demyx replied.

Axel blinked before blushing. "Damn… Should've thought before asking." Demyx chuckled. "Well, I'm glad we both got out of this safely. You're gonna be OK soon."

"Yeah." Demyx replied with a smile. "Though, before another more or less deathly adventure I would like to heal first."

"Got it. Hope we don't get into another deathly adventure." Axel answered. "Well, if we do, hope we'll get through it without much of danger in the end."

"I agree with that. Though, hopefully we won't get into such too fast." Demyx chuckled. Axel nodded with a smile on his face. Luckily they once again got out of the danger safely.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


	8. Storm at the Sea

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Deathly Weather:****  
**

**Storm at the Sea****  
**

Demyx had finally got both of his friends for a boat ride. The Nocturne was lying on the back of the small boat while Roxas was on the other end of it. Axel was sitting in middle and occasionally rowed the boat a little. For once Demyx didn't really mind that his friends were fishing.

Demyx sat up and glanced around. He noticed the dark clouds and shrugged. "Should we head back?" Roxas questioned little worriedly. He had also noticed the clouds. Demyx shook his head.

"It'll go past. Doesn't come this far." Demyx replied. Roxas nodded. Axel glanced at the clouds and shrugged. If Demyx told it to go far away from them, then there was nothing to worry about.

It didn't take long before the waves became bigger. Demyx sat up and looked at the clouds again. He touched to the sea for a while but then shrugged. "Just waves, nothing bad." Demyx replied when he noticed the little worried looks on his friends´ faces. "The storm won't hit us." He stated and lay back down. Axel shrugged.

"If you say so…" He whispered and glanced at the dark clouds little worried. Roxas shrugged and tried to calm down too. Suddenly there was a flash of lighting which jolted all of them out of their thoughts. "Um… Demyx?" Axel questioned worriedly.

Demyx frowned and watched the dark clouds. "It shouldn't come here…" He whispered and touched the water again. He closed his eyes to take a fast conversation with the ocean. "It won't hit us… At least that's what I'm told…" He explained. Axel gulped but nodded.

"Okay… I trust you on this then…" He whispered varying and glanced at Roxas.

"I guess Demyx knows what to do… Right?" The young Keyblader replied and looked at Demyx. The Nocturne nodded and lay back on the boat but it was clear that he wasn't relaxed anymore.

Suddenly the dark clouds were right over them and the wind picked up. The waves became bigger and suddenly the three Nobodies shrieked when the boat fell over. _"This can't be happening!"_ Demyx thought while staying underwater. The storm was supposed to go past far away from them!

Roxas and Axel shot up to the surface in slight panic. The waves were huge and whole time taking them away from each other and the fallen boat. Their shouts didn't get to the other over the thunder and crashing waves.

Demyx took a while to regain his place. Right after that he started to swim towards Roxas. The Keyblader was closer and it was lot easier to swim under the surface. The Nocturne pulled Roxas underwater. Roxas freaked out and fought as hard as he could.

Demyx held tight to him. "Calm down! It's just me!" He screamed and Roxas stopped fighting. He looked at Demyx quite confused and in panic. "No worries, you can breathe normally." Demyx told him with a nod. Roxas blinked at him but realized that Demyx had fixed the water somehow. The young Keyblader sighed and nodded.

"Thanks…" He whispered. Demyx nodded and closed his eyes. "Um… Dem, we gotta find Axel!" Roxas stated worriedly. Demyx nodded again but didn't open his eyes.

"I'm trying…" He replied while scanning through nearly the whole sea without finding his friend. "We need help…" He whispered quietly and gave a fast call of dolphin. It didn't take long before four dolphins came to the Nobodies. "Find my friend!" Demyx commanded and the four dolphins left.

Luckily the water creatures did find the redheaded fire wielder. Demyx and Roxas were quite worried when the dolphins brought him. "Damn it!" Demyx cursed while taking Axel and closed his eyes. After a while the Flurry started to cough. Demyx sighed in relief. "You OK?" He asked worriedly.

Axel nodded before opening his eyes and nearly freaking out. "Calm down!" Demyx screamed before hugging the freaking Flurry. "You're safe and can breathe! Don't worry!" Demyx shouted and little by little Axel did calm down.

"I'm not dead, am I?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx chuckled.

"Nope…" The Nocturne replied with a smile. "Now, let's head to shore." He continued and called the dolphins back. "Hold on tight." He commanded before the dolphins left towards the closest shore.

They went in silence for some time before Roxas glanced behind. He gulped and called to Demyx. "Dem…" He whispered and the Nocturne looked at him. Roxas only nodded behind. Frowning, Demyx checked and gulped.

A shark. It was following them. "Go forward. I'll fix this..." He stated and let go of the dolphin. Axel and Roxas stared little fearfully but they weren't going to let Demyx meet the shark alone. The three Nobodies were side by side by side while the shark started to circle them.

Axel and Roxas watched the huge water predator with fear. Demyx kept on watching it slightly confused. He extended his hand and the shark came closer by each circle. "Dem… What the heck are you doing?" Axel asked fearfully but didn't get an answer.

Eventually Demyx touched the skin of the shark. _"What are you doing?"_ He questioned quietly. The shark didn't answer. _"If you'll leave us alone, I'll promise you a meal. That good with you?"_ Demyx continued while watching the shark's moves.

Eventually, on the third time when Demyx touched the shark, it gave its answer. _"Fine. It better be good enough for replacing three humans…"_ The shark replied little annoying and left further from them.

Axel and Roxas sighed in relief. Demyx shook his head. "It'll keep on following but won't be any of danger." He explained. Axel and Roxas only nodded and Demyx called the dolphins back.

Once they reached to the shore, Axel and Roxas scrambled out of the water and crashed to the sand. Demyx stood in the water while thanking the dolphins and keeping his promise for the shark. Then he walked to his friends and sat down.

"Let's dry you two now…" The Nocturne whispered and started to collect the water out of the Keyblader. Roxas was lying on the sand while trying to relax. Demyx threw the water ball back to the ocean before crawling to Axel. "And next you…"

"Nah, I can do that on my own…" Axel replied with a weary grin. He took once a deep breath and tried to call out his element. "The hell…?" He whispered and frowned. The fire didn't come no matter how he tried.

"I'll fix it." Demyx replied and laid his hand over Axel's chest. "Just relax." He whispered and closed his eyes to concentrate. Axel sighed and closed his eyes while letting Demyx take the water out.

Once the second water ball was thrown back to the ocean, Demyx lay on the shore too. "I think some rest would be good idea, or what?" He questioned but didn't get an answer. Demyx chuckled while looking at his two sleeping friends before joining them in the dream land.

Demyx woke up to a scream. He sat up and looked around. "Demyx! He's all cold!" Roxas shouted in fear. Demyx blinked and scrambled next to Axel. He tried his friend's forehead little fearfully. "We gotta do something!" Roxas shouted worriedly.

Demyx was quite shocked about how cold Axel really was. _"I didn't do good enough work…"_ He feared while carefully taking Axel up. "Come on, Rox, we gotta start a fire!" Demyx commanded and carried the unconscious Flurry further from the water. "Fetch wood, braches, leaves… Anything that would burn!" Demyx shouted while starting to make a fireplace.

Roxas came back quite soon with branches and leaves. "Could this help?" He questioned worriedly. Demyx nodded.

"Fetch as much as you can. I'll start the fire." He stated. Roxas nodded and went back to the close by jungle. Demyx took up two sticks and started to work on making a fire. _"Come on! Work!"_ He thought desperately and was more than happy when the fire did start. "Yes!" He half shouted and started to tend the fire.

Roxas made several trips to the jungle in search of anything good enough to burn. They kept the fire living and Axel as close to it as possible. "He's a fire wielder, right?" Roxas stated and Demyx nodded. "Maybe… Maybe we should but the fire on him…" Roxas whispered.

Demyx stared at him in shock. "We'd burn him!" He exclaimed but Roxas shook his head.

"He's been engulfed with fire quite often but he hasn't burned even once. Maybe we could get him warmer by putting the fire on him." Roxas replied. Demyx sighed but nodded.

"We need lot of leaves then…" He stated. Roxas nodded and left back to the jungle. He took as much of leaves as he could and dropped them on Axel. He fetched same kind of amount time after time and dropped them on Axel. Once the Flurry was nearly fully under leaves, Demyx moved the fire on a stick to the leaves.

After a while there was two fires. One over Axel and the other one next to him. Demyx gulped. "Hope this works…" He whispered quietly. Roxas nodded. "You keep a break and both fires living. I'll fetch some branches and stuff…" Demyx stated before standing up and heading to the jungle. Roxas nodded and took Demyx's place.

The Nocturne came back with some fruits. "I thought we could eat something…" He whispered little hesitantly. Roxas nodded and took eagerly some bananas and other fruits. They ate in silence before Demyx left to fetch leaves and branches for the fires.

During the night, Demyx stayed awake. They needed to look after the fires and make sure Axel would survive. _"I can sleep later in the morning when Rox is awake…"_ He thought while laying his cloak over Axel. It didn't take long before it took fire. _"Can't leave to fetch branches and stuff…"_

When the morning finally came, Roxas fetched first more of leaves and branches. Demyx kept his eye on the fires. Once the Keyblader brought in big enough stack of leaves and other burnable things, Demyx lay down on the sand before falling asleep.

Later in the evening after small fruit meal, Roxas smiled a little. "Axel's getting better." He whispered. Demyx smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad to hear that." He replied. "You probably should get some sleep, Rox. I'll keep eye on things." Demyx continued and Roxas frowned a little.

"But you were awake last night…" He started but Demyx chuckled.

"Maybe, but I can sleep after you've woken up." The Nocturne replied. Roxas sighed but nodded. He really couldn't fight back against Demyx. The musician was after all higher ranked than Roxas.

During the night Demyx was running out of things to burn and the fire over Axel was dying. _"Damn… What to do? What to do?"_ He panicked before something got into his mind. Baring himself, Demyx took a grip of one of the hot branches and gritting his teeth moved it next to Axel. _"Hope that'll help…"_ He thought after doing same for several more branches to get Axel fully surrounded by the hot branches.

Demyx watched at his burned hands. It hurt but he couldn't really do much to it. Demyx sighed and looked sadly at Axel. _"His life is lot more important that few burns in my hands…"_

Demyx didn't tell to Roxas how he had moved the branches next to Axel at the morning. The Keyblader fetched some more burning stuff before Demyx took some rest. No matter how they tried to keep the branches and leaves to last through the night, it always seemed to end when you needed it more than anything.

Axel's condition kept on getting better which was something the two Nobodies were happy about. They barely talked. They had tried time after time again to create a dark portal but it just didn't come out. And they couldn't leave Axel alone.

It was fifth night and Demyx was once again moving the burning branches next to Axel. "Ouch… I just wonder when I'll be able to play properly again…"Demyx whispered after putting the second branch. After laying the third branch around Axel, the Flurry took a grip on Demyx's wrist.

"The hell are you doing?" He questioned quite angrily. Demyx was shocked and he just stared at Axel. The fire wielder sat up, glared at Demyx before looking at Demyx's hand. "Damn you… Healing this is going to take at least a week or two if not longer…" He grumbled before yanking Demyx's other hand for inspection. "Damn it…"

"…Axel…?" Demyx asked disbelieving. The Flurry looked at Demyx.

"Yeah?" He replied before looking back at Demyx's burnt hands. "Shit with these… Need more of Vexen's help than my knowledge of fire and burns…" He mumbled but that was as far as he could get. Demyx already pulled his hands free and hugged the Flurry.

"Axel!" He half shouted in tears. "We were so worried about you!" The Nocturne exclaimed. It took a while from Axel before returning the hug. But Demyx pulled off quite soon. He was smiling widely. "How are you feeling?" The musician straight off asked.

Axel raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm fine… What's exactly been going on?" He questioned little worriedly. Demyx gulped, lowered his gaze to the ground and slouched a little.

"It's my fault…" The Nocturne whispered quietly before starting to cry. "I shouldn't have kept us there! I'm glad the water didn't do anything to Roxas but you…! I nearly killed you!" Demyx shouted.

Roxas woke up to the talking and looked at his friends. It took him a while to realize that Axel had finally woken up. "Axel!" He screamed and straight off hugged the Flurry. The Keyblader didn't even realize that Demyx was crying not too far from him. "Oh hell! You freaked us out!" Roxas exclaimed when he pulled off.

Axel chuckled a little and grinned. "I'm fine. Dunno what's actually happened but sorry if I've worried you two." He replied and looked worriedly at Demyx before pulling him to a hug. "Dem… What's going on?" The Flurry questioned.

Demyx pulled off of the hug nearly straight off. "It's my fault…" He whispered without looking at his friends. Roxas frowned.

"Demyx?" The Keyblader questioned worriedly. Demyx just shook his head and stood up.

"I'll go for a while… I'm sorry…" He whispered and was just going to walk away but Axel shot after him.

"Like hell you will!" He half barked and hugged the crying Nocturne from behind. He kept on tight since Demyx kept on fighting back. "Dem, come on pal, calm down!" Axel stated firmly and sat them down on the sand. Roxas watched quite shocked.

Demyx kept on trying to get away but Axel was holding on too tight. "Ax, please… Let me go…" Demyx begged but Axel refused.

"Not until you explain what's going on." He replied firmly. Demyx stopped fighting and sighed.

"I nearly killed you…" The musician finally explained with a quiet whisper. Axel frowned.

"Don't really believe on that one." He stated. "I'd love to hear the reasons for such an accusation."

Demyx gulped but started to talk with wavering voice. "I kept the water breathable… On that way part of my element stays inside the ones around me which means that you ended up being half a water wielder and half a fire wielder… You were fighting against the element of water to keep hold of your life and your own element… And water wins fire…"

Axel was quite shocked. He had never thought that Demyx could do such a thing. "So… You're saying that…" He whispered. Demyx nodded.

"You would've ended up as a water wielder and on that way died because it wouldn't have been your real element…" Demyx replied quietly. "I nearly killed you…"

"But what about Roxas? I mean that…" Axel continued slightly confused. Demyx chuckled without humor.

"Luckily light wins nearly any element… The water didn't affect on him the way it did on you." Demyx explained. "Though, I did fear to get him killed too…"

Axel nodded. The two of them were quiet for some time. "Whose idea was to burn me, huh?" He questioned with a grin. Demyx sighed.

"Roxas'." He replied. Axel blinked and glanced at the Keyblader. Demyx finally scrambled off of Axel's grip and stood up. "I'll leave for now…" He whispered and before Axel could say or do anything else, the Nocturne had already left.

Axel sighed and stood up. He walked to Roxas and hugged him. "Thanks. You two saved my life." He whispered before pulling off and putting the burning branches and leaves that had been over him back to the main fire. Roxas watched little shocked at him. Axel chuckled after sitting down. "Don't worry, all's well now." He stated and smiled to Roxas.

The Keyblader smiled and went to sit next to Axel. He leaned against the Flurry and sighed happily. "I'm glad you're alright now. Me and Dem were so worried about you." He stated. Axel only nodded while hugging Roxas with his other arm. "By the way, where is Demyx going?"

Axel sighed. "I don't know. I wish he'll come back soon enough…"

Demyx had no idea where he was going. The musician just walked through the jungle. _"It was so close that he would've been dead… And it's all my fault…"_ He thought before finally leaning against the closest tree and started to cry. He slid down to the ground and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm so sorry…" After some time he continued his way to other side of the small island. He sighed while watching to the sea and sitting down to a rock.

The night fell and both Roxas and Axel were getting even more worried. "Where is he?" Axel half grumbled while looking towards the dark jungle. Roxas sighed and shook his head. He had no idea where Demyx could've been. "If he hasn't come back by the morning, we'll go find him." Axel stated and Roxas nodded before falling asleep.

By the morning, there was no sign of Demyx. Axel growled a little and killed the fire before waking Roxas up. "Come on, we'd better find Dem." He stated before starting to walk into the jungle. Roxas followed. Both started to call Demyx by name.

Demyx had fallen asleep on the rock while listening to the sound of waves. He blinked few times when he heard someone call him. "Huh?" The Nocturne wondered and glanced around while sitting up. He yawned and stretched a little while brushing at his eyes to wake up fully.

"Demyx!" Both Axel and Roxas exclaimed when they finally came to other side of the island and saw their friend. They rushed up to Demyx with a smile. "You OK?" Axel questioned slightly worried.

Demyx frowned when he noticed both of his friends. Axel came right in front of him and kneeled down. Roxas sat next to Demyx on the rock. The Flurry didn't seem to give a damn about the waves crashing on him. "Hey, Dem…" Axel said with a smile. "You OK?"

Demyx sighed and lowered his gaze to the rock. "Yeah… I guess…" He whispered and yelped a little when Roxas hugged him from behind.

"Come on, Dem… What's wrong?" Roxas questioned worriedly. Demyx gulped and closed his eyes.

"I… I nearly killed Axel…" He whispered. Roxas was quite shocked and he pulled off to stare at Demyx.

"The hell are you talking about?" He questioned worriedly and glanced from Demyx to Axel and back. Axel chuckled and shook his head.

"No you didn't. You saved my life, Dem. If you hadn't done what you did do, I would've freaking drowned." Axel stated with a grin. "I mean it when I say that you saved my life, Demyx. Got it memorized?"

Demyx frowned and looked at Axel. "But I…" He started but Axel brought his hand over Demyx's mouth.

"Don't. You haven't done anything wrong. It was the only thing you could do at the moment. And you saved my life." Axel said and carefully kissed Demyx to the forehead. "If anything I owe you for this…"

"You owe me nothing, Axel… It's just that…" Demyx tried but Axel cut him short.

"You couldn't know there to come that darn storm. You talked with the sea and it claimed it not to crash on us. It wasn't your fault, Dem. In fact, you saved both me and Roxas." Axel said as firmly as he could. "Now… If you don't mind, I'm little hungry… You think you could get us few fishes for food?"

Demyx blinked quite shocked at Axel. "…Fishes?" He questioned slightly worriedly. "But… You hate fish…" He whispered frowning. Axel laughed.

"Maybe so, but I think that would be quite a good food, don't ya think?" Axel replied with a grin. Demyx sighed but nodded.

"Since you're the one to suggest it… I think it's OK." Demyx replied and stood up. "You start the fire and I'll get the fishes."

Axel laughed, stood up and nodded. "Sounds great. Rox, you think you could find three sticks to get the fishes into?"Axel questioned and Roxas nodded happily. "Great! Let's work with it then!" Axel exclaimed and went to start the fire. Demyx chuckled before jumping to the water from the rock. Roxas ran into the jungle to get few sticks to put the fishes into.

It didn't take long before the trio was eating fishes. Demyx had gotten three bigger fishes for them. "Just one thing, guys…" Demyx whispered while eating. Axel and Roxas glanced at him without saying anything. "The fish bones are going back to the sea…" Demyx explained little blushing.

Axel shrugged. "If you say so." Roxas only nodded.

Demyx smiled. "Thanks."

Once the fish bones were thrown back to the sea, the trio was lying on the sand and watched to the blue sky. "So… How are we going to get back home?" Axel questioned little worriedly. Roxas shrugged while Demyx sighed.

"I don't know…" He whispered and sat up while staring to the sea. Axel followed his example but instead of sea, he was watching at his friend.

"I'm guessing that you're having a way out of here…" He stated little frowning. Demyx shook his head.

"I'm not going to state it out since it would never work. This was close enough to getting killed…" Demyx answered sadly. Axel grinned.

"Riding a dolphin would be cool, ya know." He said and Demyx glanced at him little shocked. "That was what you were thinking, right?" Axel continued while his grin spread. Demyx sighed but nodded. "Great! Let's do it then!" Axel half shouted and jumped up. Demyx stared at him more than shocked.

Roxas grinned. "I second that idea!" He exclaimed and was quite eager to get back together with the dolphins.

"So, how about it, Dem? Two against one on this case." Axel stated. Demyx sighed and shook his head yet he stood up.

"Fine…" He whispered and walked to the ocean. "I'll call them here."

It didn't take long before the trio was riding dolphins and heading back to the shore where they had left from. Luckily the way from the small island to the small town went without trouble. Once at the town they searched one dark alley and left back to the castle.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)


	9. Thunderstorm

A/N: I don't own anything else than the idea for the story.

Have fun!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Deathly Weather:****  
**

**Thunderstorm****  
**

Demyx was trembling in a corner of a hotel room. He was supposed to be handling a mission but the darn thunderstorm was never meant to be there. The Nocturne had come to the world just at that morning and walked around the small town for a while before going to find a place for the night.

He had booked up a room and checked it when the storm him. At first Demyx had been glad of it because of the rain and watched from the window. He was just going to leave the room and go out into the rain when the thunderstorm struck. Luckily Demyx didn't scream but he went to the closest corner and started to tremble.

And that was where he still was when Axel had been send to find the Nocturne. It had been a day since Demyx was supposed to be back and Axel had gotten worried. The musician mostly handled his missions quite fast, especially if those were check-the-world-missions like this had been.

Axel sighed when he heard the thunder. It didn't rain but the static air wasn't doing any favors for his hair. He had already checked three other places where Demyx could've been and this was his second hotel to be checked.

The Flurry walked to the receptionist and flashed a smile. "Heya, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Demyx Watergate. Does he happen to be living in here?" Axel questioned nicely.

The receptionist checked and nodded. "Yes, he is here. Unfortunately, we haven't seen him for few days for now… But the room's 89." She replied with a nod. Axel grinned and thanked her before going to find the room.

Axel knocked on the door as loudly as he could. "Hey, Dem, you there?" He called but didn't hear anything. "It's me, Axel! Come on, open the door, Dem!" Axel called again and this time heard slight movement from the room. "Come on, Demyx!"

Eventually the door opened a crack and Axel straight off hated what he saw. The kid hadn't slept much, he was trembling and fearful. "…Axel?" Demyx questioned with trembling voice.

It took a while before it fully registered to Axel that he really was seeing Demyx and not anyone else. "Oh hell, Dem…" Axel whispered before already hugging the Nocturne. "You OK?" Axel questioned before pulling the kid up, walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat to the bed still holding the Nocturne on his lap. "What's happened, Dem? Has someone hurt you?" Axel started to straight off question worriedly.

Demyx was trembling even more and he broke down crying on Axel's lap. He only shook his head to Axel's questions. Suddenly the boom of thunder was heard and Demyx was trembling even harder while gripping tightly to Axel's coat.

It didn't take long before Axel realized what had happened. He sighed and tried to calm his friend down. "Okay, let's get you out of here and to a safer place, right?" Axel questioned while standing up with his friend. Demyx didn't say a thing. He only circled his arms around Axel in search of safety.

Axel walked them out, booked Demyx out of the hotel, paid for the time before walking out of the hotel. Demyx was trembling even more when they left the house. Axel couldn't do a thing yet, so he just walked to the closest alley and created a dark portal back to the castle. He left Demyx alone for a while to go report to Xemnas that Demyx had been found. Luckily Axel didn't have to stay too long to explain things.

Demyx was still in same place where Axel had left him. Sitting on the bed and trembling. Axel sat next to him and hugged the kid tightly. "It's OK now, Demyx." Axel whispered and Demyx only nodded. It didn't take long before Demyx had fallen asleep. Axel didn't let go of Demyx for the night.

Demyx hated thunderstorms and he feared them quite a lot. He was lucky that Axel understood him on that side. When the morning came and Demyx had taken a while to realize where he was, the Nocturne smiled and snuggled closer to Axel. "Thank you…" He whispered quietly before falling asleep again but this time he had a happy smile on his face.

THE END

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: I'd be truly happy if you left even a short review! Thanks!

You can leave an anonymous review but the review reply will be on my profile unless you have either one of the two options:

1) Account at here (just write down your penname)

2) Account at DeviantArt (just write down your penname)

With either one written on your review, I will leave you a reply. Thank You! =)

Oh, and I do accept flames too but they're going for Axel's amusement or Demyx's practise. :P

After at least one review, I will update the story! =)

IDEAS ARE HIGHLY WELCOMED! I'm only having one more to write (currently it's just an idea) but after that... Without ideas this won't continue.


End file.
